


Nerfherders [comic]

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Crack, Finn is a ray of sunshine, Garak being a Drama Queen, Gen, Humour, Julian being a wisearse, Leia is boss and knows when to leave, Poe is way too sober for this bantha shit, Rey is badass, don‘t take too seriously, space anomaly, utter crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Julian Bashir and Elim Garak land in another universe and have to realise that just because people speak a similar language doesn't mean they can understand one another...Agrippa drew another Comic. Pure and utter crack.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Nerfherders [comic]

**Author's Note:**

> So, in honour of Babel Trek I've had this great idea for a fic, already outlined it and stuff. But then this cracky plot bunny conquered my brain and didn't leave till I've drawn it. I present to you the Star Trek/Star Wars crossover nobody asked for but I drew anyways because I wanted to live out my thirst for Oscar Isaac by having Poe Dameron and his friends meet my favourite dork couple. Shenanigans ensue.  
> Rating: immature. I hope you like my weird humour. Enjoy!


End file.
